Teenage Daughters
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: I ain't complainin' but I'm tired, and I'm just sayin' what I think. And if we're being honest, then honestly I think I need a drink... A one shot story about Marlin and Dory coping with their teenage daughter, Sydney. humanized! Do not own the song!


**Okay this is a little random idea I had. It's sort of a sequel to 'A Second Chance'. Anyone know the song Teenage Daughters by Martina McBride? Well, anyway that song gave me this idea. Feedback is asked and welcomed. :) And of course enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Nemo...**

* * *

><p>Looking at this sweet little bundle of joy in his arms was one of the best feelings Marlin has ever experienced. But it's just not his daughter… it's also the love of his life as well. Dory. He definitely would not be able to bring such a beautiful being into this world without her.<p>

He glances up from the little being in his arms to look at his sleeping wife. She was exhausted after today, and that's the way it should be. After all, she was in labor for four hours. And it was all worth the wait. Their little family has just begun to grow bigger.

He looked back down at his daughter and nestled her softly. She was so quiet and sweet. Just the way he imagined having a daughter. A peaceful, quiet sweet daughter.

Marlin kissed her forehead softly, "Daddy loves you so much Sydney…"

***Thirteen Years Later***

"Sydney Marie Swimmerson! What on earth are you wearing?"

Dory sighed at hearing her husband yelling. What could their daughter be doing now to cause him to shout on such a beautiful morning?

"Dad! Everyone in school is wearing it!" the young teen replied.

"Oh really? Dory come in here and see what your daughter is wearing!"

Dory sighed again, and grabbed her cup of coffee. When she reached the living room, she had to stifle a gasp. Before her stood her sweet beautiful daughter… in a tiny mini skirt and a tight shirt that showed off her mid drift.

"Sydney… wha-?" Dory started.

Sydney smiled gleefully, "Do you like it mother? I got it from your closet after all."

Marlin's coffee cup went tumbling to the floor, "You what?"

"Dad like I said, its no big deal. Everyone in my school is wearing this."

Dory shook her head, "Nuh uh… you are going to go upstairs and change into something we would approve of right now, before you leave."

"But mom-"

"Now Sydney," Marlin instructed, "Do what your mother told you… now."

Sydney groaned and went back upstairs. Dory put her hand up to her head and sat on the couch.

"I can't believe she thought she would leave the house like that…"

Marlin grinned, "I can't believe you never wore that outfit for me."

"Oh stop it! Besides… I did wear it. On our first date together."

Marlin sat down next to her, "How did this happen? How did she just… grow up so fast?"

"Oh she's not that old…"

"I mean it Dory. Nemo's in college already and Sydney is a teenager. Where has the time gone?"

Dory smiled at him and ran her hand through his still perfect orange hair, "You still haven't changed. You're still that young dashing man I met years ago who's only concern was for his son."

Marlin smiled back at her and stroked a strand of her blue hair, "And you're still that beautiful young woman that I fell in love with on our journey together."

They both leaned in closer and kissed… that deep passionate kiss that they could never get enough of.

"Ew… mom dad! Come one!"

They both separated and found their daughter staring at them, disgusted.

"You guys are old, why do you still do wishy washy kissy stuff?"

Marlin grinned at her, "Because your mommy and daddy love each other a lot. Now get on to school… the bus will be here any minute."

"Okay, bye guys."

Dory waved at her, "Be good sweetheart."

After the door closed again, the deeply in love couple resumed where they left off, before their teenage daughter interrupted.

*** Three Years Later ***

"But he's a nice guy dad! Just give him a chance."

"Any guy with the name Rock does NOT sound like a nice guy."

Dory rolled her eyes. This argument between daddy and daughter was even worse then the one they had when she wanted her ears pierced.

She looked down at her two-year son Jasper and sighed,

"And so it begins, huh kid?"

Jasper just smiles wide and starts biting on his building blocks.

"Dory!"

"Mom!"

Dory groaned and stood up. She picked up the young boy and made her way to the hallway.

"What are you two old ladies bickering about now?"

Sydney went up and clung onto her mom, "Mom! Dad says I can't date until I'm forty seven!"

Marlin held his hands up in defense, "Hey, I could've told her that she couldn't date until I'm dead."

"That's not fair! Nemo went on dates when he was fifteen!"

"That's different because you're my little baby girl!"

"Okay! Both of you SHUT UP!" Dory yelled.

Both Marlin and Sydney stood silent. Dory pointed a finger at Marlin,

"Okay you are going to let our daughter start dating, because I think she's old enough to make that decision. And you," she pointed at Sydney, "will drop the attitude and listen to what we have to say. You may start dating, but ONLY if we meet the boy first. Do I myself clear?"

Both grumbled at her,

"Yes mom…"

"Yes honey…"

Dory smiled, "Good… now I'm going to put Jasper down for his nap."

She made her way upstairs to the nursery and placed the tired boy in his bed. Jasper smiled sleepily at his mother.

"Daddy… Sydney mad?"

Dory shook her head, "No, no sweeting. Daddy and Sydney aren't mad. They love each other very much. Now go to sleep. Mommy loves you so much."

After watching Jasper's eyes flutter close, Dory stood and exited the room. She bumped into her husband, who was standing there watching them.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, didn't see you-"

She was cut off when Marlin lips met hers. She let out a little gasp before falling into the kiss.

After it ended he smiled sheepishly at her, "So… I decided that she could go out Friday night."

Dory smiled and caressed his hand, "I'm glad you saw to reason."

"Yeah but… there's something that still bothers me about it."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Marlin wrinkled his nose, "Does she have to gout with a guy named Rock?"

*** Two Years Later ***

Dory was looking down at the pamphlets, nodding her head, "Yes… I think we can do that."

Sydney smiled and pointed at a picture, "And look at that. It has a huge library. I can study and write in there."

Both mother and daughter were looking at colleges together. Sydney had graduated on top of her class and had a great scholarship. She wanted to become a famous writer and someday publish her own book.

Dory hugged her daughter tight; "I can't believe that you're actually leaving us in a few months."

Sydney sighed, "Yeah… so when are you going to tell dad?"

"I'm leaving the telling for you."

"Me? But why me?"

"Because I'm not the one leaving for college… you are."

"But he'll yell at me again."

A little cry arose from a playpen. Dory sighed and stood up, "Now look what you did. You woke up Lulu."

"Me? You were talking too."

After Dory seated herself with the two year old, the front door opened and shut.

"Hello? Daddy's home."

Jaspers footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Marlin smiled and caught his son in his arms, "Oh hey there buddy. Where are the girls?"

Jasper pointed to the kitchen. Marlin made his way into the kitchen and smiled wide.

"There's my three best gals."

He hugged Sydney, went nose to nose with Lulu and kissed Dory's cheek. He peeked at the papers on the table and froze. He picked up one of the pamphlets and looked it over.

Sydney cleared her throat, "Uh… dad. I'm thinking… of going to college this year."

Marlin nodded, "I… see. You want to go to Michigan… that's… pretty far away."

Dory touched his arm, "Honey… she wants to be a writer…"

Marlin glanced at Sydney, then at Dory and back at Sydney.

"Please daddy… may I go and learn?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Where do we sign?"

*** Three Months Later ***

"Well that's everything I think."

Nemo helped his dad strap up the rest of Sydney's stuff onto her car. He came back home to drive his half sister all the way to Michigan so she could start up school again.

Sydney clasped her hands excitingly together, "I can't believe this… I'm actually going."

Dory smiled wide, "You worked hard sweetie. You deserve to go."

Marlin hugged Sydney tight, "Oh… my baby girl. I can't believe you're leaving us."

Sydney hugged her dad back, "Aw dad… I will always be your baby girl. And don't worry, I'll be back in a few weeks to visit."

"I know, I know… but I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to daddy."

After they broke apart, Sydney went over to hug her mother, "Thanks mom… for everything."

Dory kissed her daughters cheek, "You're a good girl Sydney… we love you so much."

Next she hugged her little brother Jasper and her sister Lulu.

"Bye guys. See you soon."

After getting into the car, Nemo and Sydney both waved to their family and drove off onto the road.

Dory wiped her damp eyes and snuggled up to Marlin. She thought she heard a little sniff come from him.

"Honey are you crying?"

Marlin quickly wiped his face, "No, I just… got some dust in my eye."

"I'm going to miss her too…"

Marlin sighed and kissed his wife, "Okay… lets go inside."

They both took their kids hands and went inside. Jasper and Lulu went and played with their toys, while Marlin and Dory sat on the couch. She was leaning against his chest while he rubbed her back. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Instead they watched their two children playing with their blocks.

Marlin smiled, "Well… at least we still have them. They're still so young…"

Dory snuggled up closer, "Yes… and their going to have another sibling."

Marlin pulled back to look at his wife, "You're… pregnant again?"

"Yes… is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not! I'm so happy for you… I mean, for us."

Their lips met for a much needed kiss. They kissed for several minutes until they heard stomping around on the floor. They broke apart to find Lulu walking wobbly in a pair of Dory's high heels.

Dory giggled, "Aw look… they grow up so fast."

Marlin groaned and stood up, "I think I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I hope I didn't jump around too much with the years. It didn't seem jumpy to me, but I'll let you readers decide that. Please review and let me know what you think! XD<strong>


End file.
